Ancient Atlantis Arranges An Approaching Ascension
by Stegro88
Summary: In 2009, Atlantis returned to Earth under dire circumstances. What is to become of it now? Set in 2015.


**Ancient Atlantis Arranges An Approaching Ascension**

"What did they say?" McKay asked as he came around the corner and joined up with Colonel Sheppard.

"I don't know Rodney. I was on my way to find out," John replied, exasperation at Rodney clear in his tone. Despite knowing the man for over a decade, there were still times when Rodney McKay could still get on his nerves; granted those days were few and far between. Today just happened to be one of those days, not that John blamed him in the slightest. He wanted to know as well.

They made their way through the city and climbed the stairs to the conference room. Teyla, Ronan, Carson and Jennifer were already there waiting for them.

"Have we heard anything?" John asked as he entered the room. He moved over and stood next to Teyla as he cast his eyes around the room, the room that held his family.

"Nothing yet. We were hoping you would bring word," Teyla answered for the group as she reclined in her seat.

"We haven't heard anything either," Rodney replied from where he had sat down next to Jennifer.

"I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing?" Jennifer added uncertainly.

"It is neither," Carson observed neutrally. "Until we get an answer, all we can do is hope that they approve and don't try to put too many stipulations on our plan."

"It's a good plan. They shouldn't have to do anything to it," Rodney argued.

"It's the IOA Rodney, when do they not what to change things?" John retorted, grumpily. Rodney was about to reply when the doors opened again and Richard Woolsey stepped in.

"I see everyone is already here and waiting," Richard observed as he made his way around the table to his empty seat.

"We are indeed," Teyla said. She was anxious to find out what the IOA had said as well but was able to mask it far better than the others. "How was your journey?"

"The usual. One minute I'm here and the next I'm there. I have almost forgotten what it is like to fly commercial," Richard answered wistfully, almost as if he missed those days. Life was certainly simpler before he found out about the Stargate. "I suppose that you would all like to find out how my meeting with the IOA went?"

"It's why we're here," Ronan stated, speaking for the first time. "What did they say?"

"As you know, the IOA feels that they must go over all proposals at length so as to find out everything they can about it. Thankfully they were somewhat concise in their appraisal of our plan and even managed to limit themselves when it came to putting their own hand in," Woolsey said as he sat at the conference table. "I have asked for 48 hours to consider their requests before we agree."

"24 hours. That's not a lot of time to go through what they want," Jennifer observed.

"No, it isn't," Richard agreed. "However, they are also not asking for much."

"What do they want?" Sheppard asked, concern in his voice.

"They want to make it a full settlement. Exactly the same as the Corvus Base and Terra Virgo colonies. 500 settlers initially, with a further 500 within five years if the settlement is deemed prosperous," Richard explained. No one seemed overly surprised by this as they had previously discussed this as a possibility. "I think it is fair. And a settlement brings with it a great many things that Atlantis didn't have in its first year."

"I guess we'll be able to have friends over for dinner every so often," John commented before he remembered how the other colonies worked. "Or at least we can visit them. What else?"

"They want me to stay on and advise the new leader. Titles are still being tossed about but at the moment they are going with commander," Woolsey said. "I have agreed."

"Are you sure Richard? You have commented on your upcoming retirement many times in the past," Teyla questioned.

"I am. I have come to the realization that my retirement would be boring. So I am more than willing to stay on," Richard replied, actually smiling one of his rare smiles.

"Wait, you said new commander. Who are they appointing?" Rodney piped up, latching onto to part of what Woolsey said. "Please let it be someone who appreciates science."

"I don't know about that Rodney. They don't even know they have been appointed yet, not to mention accepting the appointment," Richard explained to everyone's surprise. They were all wondering who it could be.

"But you know?" John realized.

"Indeed I do Colonel Sheppard," Richard said, using John's rank, and setting everyone on edge. "I have been authorized to advise you that the IOA is pursuing your promotion in rank to Brigadier General and your appointment as Commander of Atlantis and all operations in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Brigadier General?" Sheppard whispered, clearly stunned. "Who suggested that?"

"General Jack O'Neill actually. I believe he wants to ensure the right people are where they should be before his mandatory retirement. Also, and it pains me to have to tell you this, Brigadier General Caldwell will be retiring in just over a month. His health is deteriorating faster than expected," Richard revealed sadly to the group.

"Damn," John said as he slumped back into his chair.

"There is nothing we can do?" Jennifer asked, honestly hoping for some good news.

"From what I have been told, no. The cancer has travelled to his lungs, liver and, as of the most recent scan, kidneys. General Caldwell has opted to retire rather than be medically discharged at his next physical," Richard divulged.

"All the technology and knowledge at our disposal and we still suffer from so many diseases," Carson murmured to no one in particular.

"Quite true, Doctor Beckett," Richard said, giving everyone a moment to gather themselves.

"Why would the IOA want to make me the Commander of Atlantis?" Sheppard asked, clearly puzzled. "Last I checked I wasn't exactly in their good graces."

"Because of your history in protecting this city. You have laid your life on the line more times than I can name for this city directly and for those that have inhabited it. You also have one of the strongest known examples of the Ancient Gene, which makes you both perfect as the commander and also to be protected; doubly true as General O'Neill's age is unfortunately catching up with him," Richard explained carefully.

"I'm no different to anyone else," Sheppard agued.

"I'm glad you see yourself that way. However, others do not," Richard stated. He let what he had said sink in before he continued. "To put it simply John. If you do not accept the position, the IOA will push to appoint someone of their choosing and without a strong candidate to oppose it, we will be hard-pressed to prevent it."

"Can I have a day to think about it?" John asked after a minute in thought.

"Of course," Richard agreed. He could see that this would be a life altering decision for John, much as it had been for General O'Neill when we was given command of the SGC. Bu Richard was confident that John would make the same decision. "That was all the IOA had to say."

"They agreed to a 303 always being present in Pegasus?" Rodney asked, clearly surprised.

"They suggested that the Daedalus and the Apollo be rotated through that post, given the two ships' history with the galaxy," Woolsey added. "They also put forward another motion."

"Oh, this'll be good," John mocked, still put off by the IOA's plans for him.

"They, with our support, would like to push to have the next Asgard-Class Battle Carrier, the Hermiod, also assigned to Pegasus," Richard said, surprising everyone, even Ronan. "She would operate much the same as the Daedalus did in the past, rotating between Pegasus and Earth."

"They must really want us to go back to Pegasus," Jennifer commented to everyone's amusement.

"Atlantis has been present on Earth now for 6 years. We were able to successfully move her from the San Francisco Bay area where we originally landed to our present location without the world knowing, a miracle without a doubt," Richard explained. "But the longer she remains on Earth, cloaked and in the center of a 500km exclusion zone, the higher the chance that someone will discover something about her. The IOA has realized this and come to the conclusion that she needs to leave Earth."

"And they are willing to let us take her all the way to another Galaxy?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Not at first. But it was pointed out to them that Atlantis had already left Earth. She may have been here in the past but the Ancients took her to Pegasus. That was her home until we moved her. We started something back in Pegasus with Atlantis, we need to finish it," Richard stated, sounding surprisingly inspired. "And our heritage isn't tied to this city. Humans in the Pegasus Galaxy wouldn't exist without this city. They deserve the chance to learn about their heritage, when they are ready too."

"When do we leave?" Ronan asked simply.

"Assuming Colonel Sheppard accepts his promotion and new posting..." Richard started.

"He will," Ronan interrupted smugly.

"...then the IOA has us leaving early 2016. That would give us a year to scout and confirm locations for Atlantis to land at as well as to establish a colony," Richard finished. "I believe that will be more than enough given the groundwork that we have already completed."

"Well then, shall we begin planning now?" Rodney suggested, very excited.

"Rodney, we have an entire year. We don't need to start now," Carson exclaimed.

"What? We still have several hours left in the day, we can get a lot done," Rodney argued.

"I suggest that we take this last afternoon to ourselves as it would seem that we will be quite busy for some time to come," Teyla proposed to everyone. "Shall we all meet back here at 0900 and begin our labors at that time?" Agreements flowed from around the table as everyone started to stand.

"Wait a second, I haven't agreed to the promotion yet!" Sheppard objected. Everyone else stopped and looked at him before collectively smiling and walking out of the room. "Do I even get a say in this?"

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. Completed my Stargate Atlantis side project. Hope everyone enjoys it. It is mostly just to set up a few things for a later body of work. But that is for later :)


End file.
